


It's Just You and Me

by acatastrophe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bertolt x Annie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Guilt, beruani - Freeform, character death mention, necking, not too intense, sad and down bad lmao, vulnerable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatastrophe/pseuds/acatastrophe
Summary: Bertolt and Annie comfort each other after the attack on Trost while also learning how to cope with what they've done.
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Bertolt

The night sky was black as ever and the cold winds softly rustled through the city. Bertolt sat alone in the little hideout he and his two comrades established. Unlike the original hideout at the training camps, this one didn't have the luxury of observing the beautiful countryside. Instead, this hideout was in an abandoned house in the city he destroyed. It wasn't too far away from where the cadets were stationed and not too close to them either, so it was safe enough. Yet, he could still feel his heart quietly panic.  
It was the first time he initiated a meeting, but he wasn't confident that Annie and Reiner would show up. The Trost attack was barely a few days ago and everyone was still shaken. The ceremony where cadets pick their regiment was only days away. Why would they show up at this point? Their feelings over what happened to Marco had already been settled and there was no reason to bring it up.  
Bertolt stared down at the ground and Marco's face kept turning up in his mind. Bertolt has heard screams of terror before, but strangely Marco's last desperate plea didn't ring in his head. Instead, Marco's joyful and charming smile plagued him. Who knew that a smile could be so haunting? Burying his head in his hands would only make the memory more vivid. Earlier today he saw Connie and Sasha talking to Jean. Though Sasha and Connie still maintained their outgoing demeanor, it was undeniable that they were just as scarred as Jean was. Bertolt didn't see Jean talk and already pieced together what had made Jean so grave.  
A door creaked and Bertolt quickly looked up to see that Annie was walking towards him. Bertolt gave her a small smile when he noticed that she wore a somber expression. She took her seat in front of him and remained quiet. It wasn't like her to be this silent, even though she wasn't much for conversation. Annie's pale blond hair wasn't tied up in a neat bun, but rather it was messy and strands were sticking out. She wasn't in her uniform, but rather wearing her civilian clothes.  
"Annie?" Bertolt said, his voice almost shaking with worry.  
"Why is it so dark in here?" She asked sluggishly. "Oh, um, I'll take care of it." Bertolt said and stood up and rummaged through the drawers of desks and found some matches. Quietly he lit some of the candles while Annie remained silently seated. He walked through the hallway which lead to the bedrooms. One portrait of a family hung at the end of the hallway. It displayed a family of five, two parents and three children. Two boys and a girl. Bertolt looked away and returned to Annie with two more candles. She was slumped over herself and still remained her in silent state.  
The sparse candle light revealed that her knuckles on her right hand were black and blue and her face was stained with tears. Bertolt lit the remaining candles and placed them on the table in between them. Without thinking, he took her hand and his thumb rubbed over her bruised knuckles. Both of his hands cradled her small hand. For a fighter, he was surprised that her hands were still soft and smooth. Then he realized that she didn't pull her hand away.  
"Reiner is with the others. He's comforting them." Annie said, "So it's just you and me."  
Bertolt studied her hand and immediately knew how she sustained the injury, but it was unknown why it happened. Usually she would practice on punching bags and sometimes she would get lost in her practice. So it was common to see her knuckles red. Bertolt looked up at her and she didn't look back. "Why did you do this to yourself?" He asked. "Hm?" Annie responded then she looked back at him. "I got carried away." She answered.  
"Was it something Reiner said? Was it because of Eren and the Garrison? Why would you hurt yourself like this?" He asked.  
"Why would it be about Eren? If anything, Eren's new identity just makes our lives easier. It means that we can just take him back home and be done with this."  
Bertolt looked back down at her bruised hand, "You know we can't do that. Even if Reiner would be on board with that idea. Just because he wields the Attack Titan, it doesn't mean that he has the Founding Titan."  
Annie stood up and he let go of her hand. "You know I still hear screams from that day. I'll be blunt and say it was easier to not think of it. I could always think of how it wasn't directly my fault. It was still you who kicked the hole in the wall." Annie said bitterly. Bertolt shot up and towered over her. He couldn't be angry, yet his defenses were already up. He tried to recycle another excuse, but his mind went blank. "I just want to go home. I'm so tired of this." Annie's voice was weak. "I don't know what's worse, being complicit from the beginning or being the one who unbuckled his gear." Annie pondered.  
"We are still in the right. We're doing what needs to be done." Bertolt reasoned and Annie looked up at him. For a moment he wanted to cry seeing someone so strong in such a state of vulnerability. "So how long do we have to be here? Till they're all dead? Till we've stabbed everyone we know in the back?" She asked.  
"Yes." He admitted softly. Annie stepped away and blew out the candles on the table that was in between them. She had her back to him as she placed them on the kitchen counter behind them. She then turned to him and already in her legs were in their fighting stance. Before he knew it he was on the floor and she was on top of him. Her hand was balled up into a fist and he immediately caught her punch.  
The two of them grunted and struggled. "Annie! What the hell is wrong with you?" Bertolt exclaimed with fright. Her hand reached hand reached for his throat and he grabbed her by the wrist. Annie struggled and tried to twist her hand of out his grasp. "Annie!" He exclaimed again but she continued thrashing around. He summoned the strength to get on top of her and pinned her arms over her head. Her hair sprawled on the floor boards and her ice blue eyes met his warm brown eyes. He could see that she was on the verge of tears again and that she was holding back. She was fully capable of getting out of his grasp, but she just laid there. The two of them panted and she just looked at him. Bertolt couldn't figure out if she was looking at a boy who was just as clueless as she was or if she was looking at a monster.  
Annie then pressed her lips against his and he closed his eyes. He kissed her back and went straight for her neck.  
Bertolt nuzzled against her neck and gently kissed her there. He let go of her hands and he could feel her taking off his shirt. "Annie..." He murmured before Annie lifted his shirt.  
Annie gasped as his hand slid down her to her hip. She pressed her hand against his bare chest and gently pushed him to the floorboard. Annie got on top of him and his hands were placed at her hips again. He lifted her hoodie and realized that there was nothing underneath. He couldn't believe it and was struck in awe with how stunning she was. Even in a vulnerable state, she was still so beautiful.  
She leaned forward and locked her mouth to his. He could feel her cold hand on his chest and her bruised hand on his neck.  
"I need you." Bertolt said as her hand brushed his hair out of his calm brown eyes. A sorrowful smile appeared on her face and her fingers traced his mouth. Bertolt leaned up and held her in his arms. The way she pressed herself against him felt like a dream. He just wished it didn't have to end.


	2. Annie

"What's her deal?" This was a phrase Annie heard almost everyday. It bothered her, but it didn't ruin her day. After years in the cadets she was used to other people's voices hush when she walked into the room. Stares would follow her and maybe even a rumor would find itself targeted against her back. At the end of the day, it was typical of their age to start rumors and gossip. Despite being outcast from the majority of her peers, she found herself to be neutral. She didn't have the energy to hate someone in particular, in fact there were some people who would be pleasant with her. Occasionally there was the assuring smile from Armin, or the nice wave from Sasha. These gestures reminded her that there was good in these people she was told to despise. Although, moments after those nice gestures were received, guilt would turn her stomach into stone. The thought that would visit her late at night was, "These are good people and you know it."  
Those instances of kindness were at the back of Annie's head as Titans roamed Trost. Sorrow alone couldn't redeem her, nor could it atone for what she and her comrades had done. All of the destruction and carnage was for nothing. Unneeded deaths awarded to people who were still good and innocent.  
Night came and mostly everyone had been allowed to don civilian clothes that had been stashed away at HQ. Bertolt made mention of meeting up in one of the houses that was abandoned. Though she didn't want to recount what had happened to Marco, she longed to be near him. A part of her hoped that it would just be them tonight. Yet, she prepared for what Reiner was about to say. Perhaps a cold justification for what they've done to both the wall and to that boy who entrusted them. However, it was likely that the night wouldn't be so awful. Alcohol was permitted and nearly everyone found solace in it. Annie took some swigs, but hated the taste. It didn't take long for the rest of her comrades to get drunk, which wasn't surprising to her. What did surprise Annie was that Reiner was one of the ones who indulged in it. Annie couldn't help but glare at him while the rest of them drunkenly comforted each other. Annie leaned against one of the pillars and observed her comrades trying to heal from what had happened and prepare for the next day. Reiner was surrounded by other cadets, and even had his arm around one of them. She could overhear him recounting his experiences battling Titans and even commending comrades. Her fist tightened and even trembled, but if she were to pick a fight it would only make her look like a bitch. She already had more than enough of that. She tried to find some more familiar faces, but instead she ended up wanting to find Bertolt among her comrades. Then that name resurfaced. "Did you hear Marco is M.I.A?" A female cadet's voice asked. Annie's ears perked up and she could see Reiner's face fall. Her stomach dropped and her voice left her body. "Yea, I did. I bet he's doing all right though. I mean, he was in the top ten for a reason. Don't worry about him, he's gonna be ok." Reiner assured his fellow cadets. Rage flooded into Annie's blood and no one noticed that she stormed out. Luckily. it was easy to sneak out. Annie found herself running towards the established hideout. Her hair began to fall out of place and tears were racing down her face. A few minutes later, there was more than enough distance between her and HQ. Without thinking she turned to one of the houses and her fist met with the wall. \- Bertolt's hands were much gentler than she thought. Unlike Reiner's hands which were mostly calloused and rough, Bertolt's hands were a pleasant combination of smooth and rough. They were also warm, which contrasted with her icy hands. The way he held them was as if he was handling porcelain. While he examined her injured hand, she studied his mouth and eyes. After all these years of training and fighting together, she never took the time to really look at him. Big brown eyes, beautiful dark hair, and a pleasant mouth that was just the right shape. He was boyishly handsome and she wondered why she never took the time to appreciate it. When their fight began, she instantly regretted knocking him down to the floor and thrashing around. Bertolt's face was comprised of worry and fear. It hurt to see someone this gentle in such distress. It hurt to see people she loved in agony. Her mind went blank when she pressed her lips against his. \- Bertolt carried her to one of the abandoned rooms and placed her on the bed. His arms made her feel safe and she leaned her head against his bare chest. It was strangely intimate to hear his heart beating. Annie's arm was placed across her chest and her hair covered some of her face. Awe was plastered on Bertolt's face. She then noticed that she was still wearing her shoes and before she could say anything, he took them off for her. Likewise her kicked off his own shoes and joined her on the bed. Annie's fingers pushed some of his hair back as his hand went down to her chest. Her lips pressed against his once again and his other hand held her head. She could see that he was actually blushing, which made her smile a little. She shifted out of her pants and undergarments, then pushed them off to the side. This made Bertolt's eyes widen slightly. Annie wondered if this was the first time he had ever been with a completely naked girl or if he couldn't believe that he was finally with her. Bertolt's hand cupped one of her breasts as he returned another kiss. Annie moaned softly as his grip on her chest tightened. "I'm not hurting you, right?" He asked, and she shook her head. Even if he did hurt her, a part of her wondered if it suited her right to be hurt. She pressed her hand against his chest and got on top of him. Immediately his hands gravitated to her hips and she went for his neck. He let out a groan as she pressed her lips against him and played with his hair. Her thin fingers went through his soft hair and she could feel his hands go up her body. It felt nice to be needed and desired. That of all the people in the world, Bertolt would choose Annie over and over again. She was used to being seen as an asset, but never as an object of desire. Bertolt's mouth caught her's as he lifted himself up. Annie's hands went for his belt and the rest of his clothes joined her's. She could feel one of his hands on her waist and the other on her thigh, with his thumb incredibly close to her inner thigh. Annie's arm wrapped around his neck and she knew that he wanted to escalate things even further. Both of them wanted to escalate things. "Annie, I want you." Bertolt murmured. "I want you too." She replied. Before she knew it, he was already inside of her and both of them let out moans. It was painful, but it was ecstasy. He groaned as Annie started to go up and down. He buried his face in her neck and moaned her name multiple times. His hands went up to her waist and he practically bit her while kissing her neck. Annie let out a small whimper as he kissed her neck. Her fingers almost dug into his shoulders and he let out a huff. His breath against her neck gave her a shiver down her spine. Bertolt's hands went back to her waist and he lifted her off of him. For a moment, she hoped she didn't do anything wrong. He gently laid her on her back and her arm went around his neck. Bertolt's hand gripped onto her pale blond hair as he got back inside of her. The other gripped her waist. Annie's other hand was atop of his chest, where his heart should be. They finally finished and Annie's head laid on his chest. Bertolt twirled her hair with one of his fingers and he was half asleep. Her eyes were getting heavy and the rhythm of his heart was almost like a lullaby. Her arm was tightly around his waist and she found herself staring at the ceiling. Guilt was starting to creep back in, and maybe it was for the best. Regret will never leave either of them, but it was nice to forget about it for just one night. It was likely neither of them would ever be able to atone. Both of them were too tired to talk about anything else. Being in each other's company was more than enough. Night only held so many hours and it was best to not waste them on meaningless grief. Annie nuzzled into Bertolt's neck and his head leaned against her's. She could see there was a faint smile across his face. Who knows how long he wanted this. Annie could feel herself starting to replicate the same expression. Bertolt's other hand laid unaccompanied and it was open. Annie then brought it over his heart and her bruised hand gracefully traced his hand. Their fingers intertwined and she never wanted to let go.


End file.
